My Way
by RchHghr
Summary: March 2009 They escaped. This is a little tid-bit of Zack's thoughts.


Disclaimer: For the Anniversary of 'Their Escape' I wrote a piece on Zack, and his feelings of looking back, and looking at the current.

-

-

I took the responsibility. It was my decision. I made the plan to escape. I did not want it for me, but I wanted it for them, every one of them. If I could have set them all free with the guarantee that they would never be hunted again, and all I had to be was sacrifice myself, then I would have done so. I would have taken a million for the team if I was guaranteed that.

My unit. We couldn't be there anymore. We all had to leave. We were a family, attached by an unknown force. We all have a name, a group effort, and we all have a name that fitted our character. No one else had what we had. They weren't like us, they would have never understood. They would have thought of us as crazy, and then an action to mess with our minds would have taken place.

Still, I would never forget.

We didn't belong in that place; we belonged in society, just like everyone else. We are human, we have hands and feet and eyes. We didn't belong in a prison, and we didn't belong behind bars. We are not animals. We didn't need to be to the beck and call of someone who thought that they were our master. They made us do tricks and everything. We never received a treat; we only received a kick in the ass.

Back then I didn't know what was out there. I never knew anything except for those halls and those surrounding woods. I had thoughts of the world that were not in color. To me they were going to be like Manticore; black and white. I didn't know if there were going to be orders and rules, and barracks where the draft told you of those who never made it, and that we would have to slowly leave behind. Would those voices follow us around forever? I hoped not, but they showed us the way actually. They told me that, I've lost one too many, and that it was time to break away, to break free.

The world just couldn't be like that, and I knew that if the world was this scary place, the way we only thought of it to be, I would take all their lives into my hands.

We didn't belong there. I knew that for a very long time before I even spoke it to the others. When I told the others they were just as scared as I was, but they all agreed. The looks in their eyes showed how some were going to go all the way into the night, but some had a look of strong doubt. I didn't like those looks, but knew that we all, one way or another had that look, somewhere inside of us.

When the time came they all looked to me with rapid hearts, and silent eyes that could say a million things, but didn't. They knew the plan, and we took action. Some went along with determination, and some fell flat. When those who refused stood by that window and ran back with their tail between their legs I just about lost it. I was doing it for them, not me, and they turn their backs and run. I guess they didn't understand, they never will. They will never know how much they betrayed me.

Now, in this ruined world we are hidden and out of the way. I take all of them into my hands and watch out for them. Some of them are smart, and take this life as it should be, and some string around like they are made of gold, and in a shielded bubble. They are not, and when they get into trouble, they always get into trouble; I go in there and bail them out. I 'Save the Day,' and when they need reinforcement when I am nowhere near, they get the hand they need.

I try. I try with my every being. I want it my way. I want every one of them safe. I want us to have lives that we can really enjoy. I want them to stop looking for us, I want it all. I know I will never get it, but what I have, this freedom; I don't want it to disappear. I don't want to see another one of us dead on the ground, or being hauled back into that cage. I can't handle to see a misfortune when I can do all that I can to protect them. Each and every one of them, I will guard until my dying breath.

-

-

Hope you've enjoyed. This is for the Anniversary of March 2009 when they've escaped.


End file.
